


Dancing in Los Santos

by Ravyn4077



Category: FAHC - Fandom, GTA V AU - Fandom, Grand Theft Auto V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravyn4077/pseuds/Ravyn4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff makes up a bet to Jack. Both meet up with an unusual ballerina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in Los Santos

Geoff was at the ballet with Jack. He had lost to Jack in one of his drunken bets and was paying the price by going to see Swan Lake. He'd glanced through the playbill a few times and knew the story but was bored. It would be so much better with alcohol, but the theater didn't allow it.  
He would zone out for most of the ballet but one of the dancers caught his eye. Whenever she was dancing or on the edges of the stage he watched her, there was something about her that captivated him. She was built slightly different then the other women on stage, it made her look stronger and easier for Geoff to spot her.  
After the performance Jack wanted to give each of the dancers a flower for the wonderful job they did. It wasn't often that a ballet troupe would come to Los Santos to perform. Both of them waited by the performer's exit and handed out the flowers and gave congratulations and thanks as they left. Jack kept track of everyone by using the playbill.  
Eventually only the main performers and a few of the ensemble were left. Geoff complained saying that they probably all left together and that they should just go home. He was over due for a drink. Jack shushed him stating that they'd be out in a bit. Just then three drunk guys rounded the corner as the ballerina that Geoff watched all night exited the theater.  
The three drunk guys started to harass her. Drunkenly calling her beautiful and trying to grab her.  
Geoff immediately started forward to help her.  
Before he took a step the woman punched one of the men unconscious, round house kicked the second into the wall and used the momentum to swing her bag into the head of the third. She glared over at Jack and Geoff expecting more trouble.  
Geoff was wide eyed. She was beautiful and could kick ass. He held out the remaining flowers in his hand, "I'm Geoff."  
She looked him up and down and smirked, "Griffon."


End file.
